tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Straid Stale-Heart
'''Straid Stale-Heart' is a Nord necromancer and the founder of Staleheart Covenant, the former governing power of Bruma before it was taken over by Cheydinhal out of his request. He's a selfless giver who tends to overachieve his goal, as such, he's kind to his ally and cruel to his foe, as evidenced that he's responsible to the Silent Night incident, where he shut down the gate of Markarth and bombarded the citizens for the Forsworn. During his rule, he developed various arcane art technologies as well as selective alliances, to a point even when Bruma is defunct, he's still remembered by his followers. After Bruma's defunct, the citizens are evacuated to the road between the two Cheydinhal cities, while he and his spouse Harena Sarothril resided at a book shop. Biography Straid was born in a local farmer family in Bruma, and he got elected as the leader of Bruma at the age of 20 due to his unique insight to the art of Necromancy, as well as his hard work and considerate personality. He combined the military and governmental department for a better management, the elite task force, known as the Staleheart Necromancers, are therefore created as both the officers and diplomats, although they took approximately four years just to have 40 people successfully trained, their combat experience have compensated the weakness. Besides the task force, he's also proficient with the art of Soul Trapping and Reanimation, to a point he can launch an assault without sending soldiers whatsoever (although it was only seen once before his demise, and they did not reveal their full potential). As a result, Bruma's Mage Guild was revived by Straid in a rapid growth, primarily serving the Forsworn and their successors, Cheydinhal Kingdom. Silent Night Straid himself was fully aware of the Forsworn's origin, upon knowing their culture was being oppressed, he decided to help Madanach VI to reclaim Markarth from the people who stole their land, he tried to negotiate with the Markarth government in person, about to purchase the land of Markarth, however, the people in Markarth took this opportunity to rob the diplomats and assault them in an alley. This resulted in the Silent Night incident. Straid proceeded to scorch down the land of Markarth with artillery and catapults at night while leaving the front gate shut in order to eliminate the population there. The operation was a huge success and he has built up a permanent alliance with the Forsworn. Although Straid was deemed a genocidal maniac by the others, as long as he has a stable alliance with a faithful nation, and the stable supply of crops, he's willing to carry all the sin for his people and his allies. Straid actually had the intent to bury both Markarth and the Forsworn before knowing Madanach and the people in Markarth, the Exploding Undead Raven was therefore made a debut appearance to spy on Madanach. It was eventually halted by Harena, prior to that, they didn't know each other. And something more, he actually evacuated and spared the non-combatants in Markarth prior to the siege, this led to Straid's paranoia. Whether this incident or Straid's decision of forfeiting the city led to the demise of the nation was remained as a huge debate outside Cyrodiil. Volkihar Incident A year after his return, he and Madanach VI actively trade their resources together, it were once the most stable alliance. It was then interrupted by Volkihar Clan. The leader of Volkihar, Kain, has sent a letter to propose alliance with Straid, at the cost of vampirism. He then approached the land of Northwatch, and faked his death to Bruma. He then lived under the alias "Sid Artorius", named after an Imperial Archimagister. He was seen wandering between Northwatch and Wolfskull Cave as a vampire wearing Abysswalker Set (Silver Orcish Armor) and carrying his greatsword Darkbinder with left hand. He was supposed to serve Volkihar in order to maintain the alliance with Volkihar and Bruma, until Harena approached him on her own and cured him with a Black Soul Gem. They both stopped the Volkihar together by launching a Black Soul Gem toward Kain's chest, although it didn't kill Kain, the effect of the Soul Gem has absorbed Kain's soul from the vampiric body, thus rendered Kain unintelligent and acted more aggressive indiscriminately. The event wasn't record by any other nations not involving with this, and it not only didn't separate Straid and Harena, it pulled them together and greatly strengthened their relationship. After the event, the Blood Soul Gems, which are unique soul gems created by plunging a vampire's heart with the gem, have therefore created, in short, controlled vampirism is now achieved by Straid and Harena. Falkreath Paranoia Prior to Bruma's demise, Straid was extremely paranoid to the refugees and Falkreath government, especially when they're Arkay worshippers and Straid being a necromancer. He even made an attempt to ambush them at Riverwood, this resulted in a critical failure and a major loss of his men. The Downfall of Bruma 5E 132, the land of Wayrest has allied with four nations to destroy the entire Bruma while killing all the civilians, shortly after the failure at Riverwood, Straid evacuated all the populations of Bruma to a wilderness as he predicted a huge siege would occur. He also commanded an army of unmanned artilleries and Exploding Ravens to take down Falkreath and Solitude if Bruma received any attack. However, Straid, under a huge regret for his merciless act, had spared Falkreath and Solitude by disabling all artilleries and ravens. He and Harena were the only two remained at Bruma. They both stood at the balcony, watching the city got blown up into nothing, a fireball landed onto the balcony and they're blown away toward a waterfall, until then, they both are no longer be seen by the others, the people in Skyrim have considered him dead. Eventually, Bruma was occupied by Cheydinhal and Staleheart Covenant was defunct. Aftermath It is lately revealed that both Straid and Harena survived the siege with a sewer system suggested by Harena, since then, when Kale revived the nation near Cheydinhal into a primitive village, Straid and Harena is now living together at a book shop, selling various books to the people from Cheydinhal, from simple cooking guide to arcane art materials, but what bring the profit would be their work on erotic books, notably an illustrated version of "The Lusty Argonian Maid", and Straid's original work "Fifty Scales of Greybeards" Revival of Bruma Currently, he's working on rebuilding his city at Northwatch Shore, since then, he merged his covenant with Cheydinhal together in order to form a greater nation, thus regained the right to govern Bruma and the academy once again. Cheydinhal and Bruma, they both are bound by each other. Personal Life Beneath the dark appearance, he's actually a peaceful person who prefers friendship over war, without any nations interfering, he wouldn't even act aggressively. His spouse is Harena Sarothril, a cheerful Bosmer girl who supported him throughout his life, they stick together and overcame many hard tasks, various hilarious and romantic moments can often be seen between the couples. Unlike most couples, who only seek short term pleasure, Straid is different, he prefers a long term relationship, and that's what makes their relationship very stable. Combat and Skills As an Archimagister and veteran Necromancer, he's proficient on spellcasting, reanimation and massive effective tactic disregarding moral issues, it was said if he wasn't halted by his hesitation, he could've conquered and united the entire Skyrim. Under full potential, he could reanimate a massive amount of Exploding Undead Ravens and performs carpet bombing. As for melee combat, he's left handed, and his weapon, the Darkbinder, is a cursed Nord Hero Greatsword which can Soul Trap the foes upon hit. Gallery TTW-Straid.jpeg Trivia *The name Straid means "Street" in Irish language, it could also be a sign of his Luck of Irish. *Despite being a Necromancer, he utilizes the power of flame much more often than the art of undeath, many people have deemed him a pyromaniac. *A similar Draugr sharing the same name also appeared in 4E, both are named after a famed Necromancer with the same name in 3E. *Oddly enough, unlike Harena, he didn't get revived into other canons. Category:Tamriel Total War Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Necromancers Category:Archmage